Blood, Rust and Sin
by DreamedSilverWings
Summary: EN HIATUS. Raven fue raptada por su padre cuando aún era una niña, pero la profesía jamás se cumplió gracias a la determinación de ella. Chico Bestia es un joven titan que pensaba que esta sería una misión más. Ninguno de ellos esperaba sentir esa calidez recorrerles cuando sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez.
1. Capítulo 1

**Blood, Rust and Sin**

.

Prólogo

.

" _Florecí a pesar de la oscuridad, y no estuve sola"_

-Exacter of Justice

.

Fue raptada cuando aún era muy pequeña, no podía recordar exactamente a que edad había sido, a su tierna edad ella tan sólo pudo decir que despertó con unas grandes y rojas manos tocándole los cabellos, cómo si se tratará de una muestra de cariño que algunas padres tenían con sus hijos, pero Raven sabía que esa persona que decía ser su padre no le amaba. Nadie jamás le había amado, y ese hombre jamás había amado a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Había sido llevada lejos de todo lo que conocía, para ser preparada para ser lo que los monjes que la criaron sus primeros años querían evitar. Para algo que ella no deseaba ser.

Ser el fin del mundo.

Pero Raven nunca olvidó la voz de una mujer, incluso si en ese momento no fue capaz de entender el porque de sus palabras.

 _Debes ser fuerte._

Ella lo es. Más fuerte que su padre, sus hermanos y sus miedos. Más fuerte que cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente.

Y ahora, con orgullo, se puso la negra corona en su cabeza.

Ella ahora era la reina.


	2. Capítulo 2

**.:Correspondencia:.**

 **TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne:** Más que heredarlo se apoderó de este, y bueno, debo de advertir que esta será una Raven algo distinta a la del canon, después de todo crecer entre demonios no puede pasar sin que haya repercusiones en su comportamiento. No va a ser una mujer desalmada o una femme fatale, pero definitivamente si diferente.

 **lay05:** Me tarde un montonal :'v lo siento, espero que te guste la continuación.

 **BeastDark:** Pensaba en hacer esto una especie de serie de micro drabbles, pero me arrepentí a ultima hora y decidí hacer capítulos ligeramente más grandes, así que supongo que tuviste suerte.

 **MrRayney:** Muchas gracias, al principio mis planes era que fueran micro drabbles, pero cambie de opinión. La verdad tampoco he leído un fic por el estilo, quizás una Raven dominante pero no con este enfoque de "reina". Creo que en este capítulo resolveré dos de tus preguntas, las demás poco a poco. Gracias, lo único que espero es poder actualizar más seguido jaja. Saludos paisano :D

* * *

 **Blood, Rust and Sin**

.

Capítulo 1

.

 _"Mírame madre, mírame ahora, reinos floreciendo debajo de mis pies y un trono de sombras para mi"_

 _-Extracto de "Q_ _ueen of bones"._

.

Ser la reina de varias dimensiones al principio le tomó un montón de trabajo, sobretodo porque ni siquiera sabía que hacer; su padre había abusado y destruido con un montón de ellas, y ella tenía que asegurarse de restaurar los daños en la medida de lo posible, aunque lamentablemente algunas dimensiones ni siquiera eran capaces de alojar la vida.

No estaba expiando los pecados de su padre, tampoco porque se sintiera bien ayudar a las diversas criaturas de esas dimensiones, ni siquiera por la adoración que se ganó de algunos, creyéndola su salvadora, una diosa que les había salvado de Trigon, cuando ella solamente fue concebida para la destrucción, ella no era una heroína, simplemente lo hacía porque creía que era lo que los monjes hubieran querido y en una ligeramente mayor razón por aburrimiento: No tenía mucho que hacer en el inframundo, los demonios menores y bestias no eran la más interesante de las compañías, prefería andar de una dimensión en otra, investigando y aprendiendo lo que esos desconocidos mundos le podían ofrecer. Se había encontrado con otras Raven, algunas muy diferentes a ella, no solía hablar mucho con ellas, era extraño hablar consigo misma.

Le habían puesto diferentes nombres, le habían edificado templos, habían inventado mitos para engrandecerla y Raven por primera vez sintió que un ser inteligente sentía algo por ella, un afecto real mezclado con idolatría. La sensación era extraña, por eso evitaba volver a esas dimensiones.

Pero había una que hacía que Raven se cuestionara su cordura, porque no importaba cuanto le doliera ver a Azarath destruido, siempre volvía allí. Ella tenía pocos recuerdos, Trigon la tomó cuando ella no tenía más de seis años de edad, pero este era el lugar donde su madre encontró un refugio cuando no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla.

Raven dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

Su madre, sí, la recordaba, Arella era muy hermosa, aunque nunca había sido cariñosa, parecía más como una extraña que de vez en cuando pasaba cerca y le miraba de reojo, con algo de miedo, pero Raven aun así podía decir que la amaba, entendía que sería difícil amar a la hija de un demonio. También recuerda los rostros -más no los nombres- de algunos monjes, esos hombres bondadosos que cuidaban de su crianza, aunque tampoco habían sido en lo más mínimo afectivos.

Raven sabía que esto era por el bien de todos, sus emociones eran peligrosas.

Tan pronto como llegó a los dominios de Trigon, él trató de hacerle olvidar todo lo que había aprendido, pero el "daño" ya estaba hecho, su única hija se reprimía a sí misma, para gran deleite de sus hermanos, quienes se divertían en grande tratando de hacerla romper los límites que ella misma se había impuesto.

Tal vez ahora, en la soledad que se autoimponía en ocasiones al visitar Azarath, podía permitirse el lujo de hacerlo, dejar que sus emociones fueran totalmente libres, pero francamente no quería estar sola en medio de esos edificios hechos ruinas por demasiad tiempo, le aterraba la idea de estarlo. Solo daba pequeños paseos, observando la destrucción que había causado el fuego de su padre.

Cuando ella creyó que todo había sido devastado, en medio de los escombros, encontró una caja de madera, sin el más mínimo daño, con dos cuervos tallados en ella, uno a cada lado del pestillo, Raven creyó que la caja era una especie de regalo para ella debido a estos animales.

Dentro había una capa azul y un cinturón de oro con rubíes.

Raven se puso el cinturón, siempre había tenido la habilidad de interpretar las energías de las piedras preciosas, como si las gemas pudieran hablarle, pero esta vez fue como si los rubíes estuvieran muertos, de estos no surgía nada. Este hecho le inquietaba, pero decidió que quizás lo mejor era ignorar esto. Cuando se puso la capa azul, fue como si todas las almas de Azarath la abrazarán, transmitiendo un calor que no había sentido en años.

Abrumada por la sensación, se arrodilló raspándose las rodillas en el proceso, con lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos al igual que la sangre de sus pequeñas heridas, notando por primera vez que había estado tan sola durante todos estos años.

Raven soltó un aullido de dolor con sólo la luna como testigo.

* * *

La Tierra era un tabú para Raven, allí estaba el planeta en que su madre había nacido y el lugar que ella debía ayudar a su padre a destruir. Si no hubiera sido tan arrogante se habría dado cuenta de que ella sí podía derrotarlo, se habría dado cuenta de cuanto creció su poder e influencia entre otros demonios. A Raven a veces le divertía la idea de que a Trigon le haya traicionado quien él creía era la más sumisa entre todos sus vástagos. Recordaba bien como se tenía que tragar el orgullo ente él tantas veces para continuar siendo solamente la gema que le abriría el camino a la Tierra.

Pero tabú o no, tenía que ir: Si su padre o cualquiera de sus hermanos que consideraban que no les convenía que ella fuera reina lograban romper el sello con el que lo mantenía en cautiverio, sus oportunidades de derrotarlo una vez más eran casi nulas, sus aliados no iban a quedarse a esperar que el Señor Infernal los despedazara.

En primer lugar, necesitaba acabar con el templo donde se suponía que la utilizaría como portal. Raven a veces estaba fascinada por la forma en que su padre manipulaba a los humanos, les hizo construir el lugar que pondría fin a la vida con siglos de anticipación. ¿Era su padre demasiado astuto o eran humanos tremendamente estúpidos?

Y su madre quizás había sido la más estúpida de todas las humanas, no sabía que tan cierto había sido lo que le había dicho uno de sus hermanos mayores que parecía no saber cuando cerrar la boca. La noche de su doceavo cumpleaños le contó como su padre había creado un culto en la tierra con el propósito de concebirla. Según él, su madre había sido una chiquilla que aparentaba madurez cuando en realidad estaba completamente perdida, buscando siempre ser aceptada y amada por alguien. Al parecer no se le ocurrió mejor lugar que una secta llena de promesas falsas. Y lo peor de todo fue cuando su hermano le dijo que Arella creyó en las palabras de Trigon y se atrevió a amarlo.

Cuando Raven se entero de esto, detesto profundamente a su madre, en cierta forma porque se sentía engañada por esa imagen de la mujer fría que caminaba a lo lejos en Azarath, cuando en realidad había sido una niñita tonta que condenó a su propio mundo. Con el tiempo y gracias a algo de meditación, llegó a la conclusión de que no valía la pena guardar rencor a su madre, además de que podía ser falsa la historia de si hermano. Sin embargo, se juró a si misma que nunca sería como ella.

No sería una chiquilla que se enamoraría de manera desesperada, ella era ahora la reina del inframundo, no le daría la oportunidad a ningún hombre de utilizarla como Trigon el Terrible lo hizo con su madre y estuvo a punto de hacerlo con ella.

Con su capucha cubriendo su cabeza, llegó a un paisaje nocturno totalmente diferente de lo que había visto antes, había enormes edificios que invadían los cielos y luces brillantes por todas partes; tal vez la ventaja de ser una raza no dominada por demonios interdimensionales. No se detuvo durante mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, tenía que llegar a una coordenada muy específica.

Y allí estaba, por lo que podía leer, era una biblioteca, no podía destruir todos esos libros, necesitaba sacarlos.

* * *

Esta era una de esas raras noches de películas y comida chatarra para los cinco titanes de Ciudad Jump, hasta que sonó la tan familiar alarma.

—Rob, la antigua biblioteca está registrando una extraña actividad.

— ¿Un meta humano?— Cyborg asintió con la cabeza, era el más probable—. Entonces ¡vamos titanes!

* * *

¿Opiniones? Y respecto a los titanes, no, no me he equivocado, si son cinco titanes a pesar de que Raven no forma parte del equipo. Y respecto a la historia entre Arella y Trigon es una mezcla de diferentes versiones de como paso todo, porque vaya que le han cambiado de comic a comic.


End file.
